girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jägermonster/Mad
Trolls In all seriousness, comparison with trolls, the ogres of Norse mythology, yields some interesting similarities. Zombies The book The Serpent and the Rainbow claimed that the Zombie of Haitian voodoo existed in real life, and was actually a person who was enslaved by being given a hypnotic potion and by being led to believe that he was a reanimated corpse. This could be taken as somewhat analogous to the creation of Jägermonsters with the Jägerbrau. Jäger''kin'' The Jägers call themselves Jägerkin. This is kind of a weird name, for though most of the Jäger language is somewhere connected with German language, (or how americans think that Germans mispronounce English) this clearly isnt. there is nothing in German that sounds like that. Or is it? Being a German living in the Netherlands, I sometimes here really bad pronounced German. One of the things I regularry hear is the mispronouncation of the diminutive form -chen as -ken or -kin.(!) (like in hauschen or lämpchen.) although the diminutive form of Jäger would be Jägerlein, it could be meant as a diminutive form of Jäger. But, if the Jägerkin are small J''ägers, who would be the big Jägers? Maybe it are the Heterodines, or some lost tribe? Hearing and DNA While Jägers have a keen sense of smell, evidence suggests their hearing may be relatively poor. Combined with the rather odd (and varied) appearance of their skin, this suggests a GJB2 mutation (i.e., change in the gene coding for gap junction protein beta 2). GJB2 mutations are relatively common in the general population because, while when paired they can cause congenital deafness, single copies tend to confer "improved wound healing and perhaps reduced susceptibility to bacterial infection," which it seems safe to assume Jägers possess. Furthermore, some GJB2 mutations cause significant skin disorders. GJB2 mutations can cause "Vohwinkel syndrome, a condition characterized by hearing loss and thickened skin, particularly on the knuckles," and "keratitis-ichthyosis-deafness (KID) syndrome ... characterized by fishlike scaling of the skin, inflammation of the front surface of the eye (cornea), and deafness."As [http://ghr.nlm.nih.gov/gene=gjb2 described in the NIH's ''Genetic Home Reference]. One wonders if one source of the mythological troll is the existence of such individuals, as appears to be the case with respect to other mythological creatures and genetic disorders (such as elves and Williams' syndrome). Jägerspeak The Jäger accent is not German, as the way the "th" sound, in particular, is mispronounced shows. Germans typically mispronounce "th" as "z" or "zz", not "t" or "d". It sounds like German to American ears due to the (relatively minor) similarities with other Eastern European languages. Instead, it is indicative of a Slavic (Russian, Ukrainian, Polish, Czech, Serb, Croat, Baltic) dialect. Note that the Slavs were considered a source of slaves to the Germans, which is where the word "slave" comes from.Etymology from Merriam-Webster: "...from the frequent enslavement of Slavs in central Europe during the early Middle Ages" Note that this means the accent would sound even sillier to a German than an American — for propaganda reasons Germans qua Germans were frequently depicted in the 20th Century as inferior in one way or another to Americans, but not uniformly backward as, say, an American native of Appalachia (a "hillbilly") would be. If Jägers have poor hearing, as well as being native speakers of something other than Lingua europa, they are presumably especially unable to hear their own accent as such (although there are errors of diction, as well). Jägers are not the only speakers with their accent; other MechanicsburgersFor instance, have it as well. Whether it is more due to native Mechanicsburger or Heterodyne invader (or in equal combination) is unknown, but a comparison with, say, the way Norman French and Middle English combined to form Modern English may be apt. See also: Talk:Lingua europa/Mad. Inspiration Inspiration for the Jägermonsters likely came from Pre-Christian Alpine Traditions. Other Forum Discussions *Forum:Jagers & Sparks? *Forum:Jäger Offspring *Forum:"Dot vas de deal." *Forum:She schmells gooot Category:Mad Category:Norse Mythology Category:Language